ND/508 September Timeline
<-- Full --> ; - 30th of August 508 to 4th of September, 508 : , , , , , and lipocal lead the Nightfangs up to Astimbeo in the mountains and try to trick the garrison into surrendering, but Pennant Zo Gragrash recognizes their heraldry and plans an ambush of his own. Nesta alerts Aisling before disaster falls, but the resulting fighting is inconclusive. After Nesta is greviously wounded, Aisling arranges a parley and intimidates Gragrash into joining the Liberation. The new forces head back down the mountain. : trivially overwhelms the last Woodhound company garrisoning Vodowmost. 's magic map shows somewhere between one and three thousand militia massing at Mitnydum along with most of Vulgar's Blazer regiment. Trahaern splits his forces, leaving to hold Vodowmost while he returns to Silnistruz to hold their supply lines against the upcoming raids. :The Dynfarch army moves rapidly down the imperial road, making it to Yandum in two days, then moves west through the woods at great speed. They run into several battles with local Dynfarch militia, and Trahaern makes it back to Silnistruz. :On the 3rd, Aisling is menaced by 120 Dynfarch under Warleader Cuin, but he turns back in the face of overwhelming force. Aisling attempts to recruit some Dynfarches on the 4th, but Warleader Maura refuses to serve until Cuin is defeated. Aisling sends the orcs south and attempts to set herself up as bait. Gragrash and feud and fails to keep the orcs under control. ; - 4th of September to 17th of September, 508 :On the 4th, , , , and and their army defeat Warleader Cuin's army with some difficulty and recruit Maura's army to the cause. :On the 5th, the Blazer Dynfarch army attempts to probe 's lines at Silnistruz, but he and Greex ambush them, effectively destroying them as a fighting force. :On the 6th, and lead their army out of Vodowmost and destroy the Blazer force massing at Tisic Dubue. Sven, Cartwright, and the Pegasii then fly south to rendezvous with Aisling's Dynfarch while Aisling travels north to Tisic Dubue to take over Sven's army. Sven and Cartwright move through the south, recruiting and fighting the remaining hostile Dynfarch militia warbands below the Vodow River. Trahaern marches east through the forest, securing the coastal fortress of Yandum and moving on Nadhern Villed. Aisling leads her army to conquer Cernabazina and then splits her forces, leaving some to garrison it and the rest to conquer Stinovahug and Conecsesty. ; - 18th of September to 3rd of October, 508 : and continue fighting and recruiting Dynfarch militia, crossing the Vodow on the 20th with nearly 300 allied troops. : , , lipocal, , and scour the town near Conecsesty for anyone who knows the location of the minotaur tribes. volunteers to take them to where he knew a tribe was a few days ago, and Hloomawl tracks the tribe north. A local dynfarch militia band is discovered to also be tracking the tribe. The Liberation forces overtake the Dynfarch just as the minotaur militia is deploying for a futile last stand and easily wipe out the Dynfarch. Hloomawl reunites with his aunt Hroolan and older brother . The minotaurs agree to be resettled in and Moogawl and others are sent find the other tribes and bands, including the one led by Hloomawl's mother . : defeats the orcs at Nadhern Villed and begins moving his army to Cernabazina. :On the 20th, the Resistance Grapevine learns that an orc legion is marching south through and will be at Catonodo within a week. All Resistance leaders are immediately recalled to Catonodo and the Menkgu border garrisons are ordered to reinforce there. determines that there are roughly 5000 orcs and imps, led by a on a large , at Sheroyhor. :On the 24th, the Mana level drops to low, grounding most flying forces. The Legion stays at Sheroyhor, not marching south until the 1st of October.